Nicktoons Park: Spongebob's Adventure
Nicktoons Park: Spongebob's Adventure is a new game similar to PokéPark: Pikachu's Adventure.It's for the Wii, PS3, Xbox 360,PSP,and 3DS. Plot One day, an announcer tells Spongebob,U.B.,Bobbysue,Danny Phantom,and Parappa that the 14 pieces of the Sky Cube have gone missing. Spongebob and friends set out on an adventure to find them in the Nicktoons Park.The four first arrive at the "Disrespectoids" part of the park where they find Bobblehead Fred who tells them that Whoopee Cushner,Leaky Louie,and Chuck the Clucker have gone missing for a week and that Sandy Mandy went crazy after getting hit by a laser beam.The four battle several of corrupted Sandy Mandy's mutant fiddler crabs,free Whoopee,Louie,and Chuck from a pirate attraction,and finally confront the corrupted Sandy Mandy who turns into a giant monsterous incarnation of herself.The five defeat Mandy by spraying water at her causing the giant sand creature to dissolve back into her regular form.Mandy thanks the heroes and gives them the first piece of the sky cube.They then go to the "Amity Park" area of the park where they find Tucker who has been possessed by Technus.Tucker accidentally reveals that he kidnapped Sam,Jazz,Dash,and Paulina and will destroy them in an indoor drop tower attraction.The four manage to free Sam,Jazz,Paulina,and Dash,destroy the tower attraction and defeat Tucker who has sprouted several mechanical tentacles and has the ability to summon ghosts from his very being. Tucker soon tires out of attacking the heroes, and is then beat up out of being possessed.Technus escapes and possesses several of the attractions turning him into The TechPark 2000,a giant Transformer-esque robot/amusment park.The five finally defeat Technus and Danny captures him in the Fenton thermos and the four recieve the second piece from Dash.The four soon arrive at the "Petropolis" area of the park and find a corrupted Kitty Katswell and Dudley who they proceed to fight.After being defeated,Dudley and Kitty tell them that Snaptrap has taken Keswick captive.The five fight Larry,Ollie,and Fransisco and finally fight Snaptrap.After defeating the D.O.O.M. agents and setting Keswick free,Keswick gives the four the third piece of the cube.The five soon arrive at the "Kirby & Yoshi" part of the park where they find a corrupted Kirby & Yoshi who challenge the four to a go-kart race.The four beat the corrupted Kirby and Yoshi who return to their normal selves.Kirby and Yoshi thank the heroes and they give them the fourth and fifth piece of the cube.Kirby and Yoshi decide to join the heroes on their adventure as they go into the "Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi" part of the park.The seven meet Ami and Yumi who tells them that their manager Kaz and Yumi have been kidnapped by Julie and that she has the sixth,seventh and eighth pieces of the cube.The six and Ami eventually free Yumi and Kaz,defeat Julie,and get the pieces of the cube.The six heroes now with Ami arrive at the "ParappaTown" area.The seven heroes find Ma-san who tells them that Gaster and Gruber have taken PJ,Katy,and Lammy hostage along with the ninth,tenth and eleventh pieces of the cube.The seven hereoes free PJ,Katy and Lammy from a roller coaster and finally defeat Gaster and Gruber.The seven are given the ninth,tenth,and eleventh pieces of the cube.The seven arrive at the "Bikini Bottom" area of the park.The seven heroes find Patrick who tells them that he keeps hearing weird voices coming from The Chum Bucket and that he found three pieces of the cube in his Krabby Meal.Patrick gives them the twelfth,thirteenth,and fourteenth pieces of the cube and the heroes enter The Chum Bucket where they find Plankton with Snaptrap and the D.O.O.M. agents who the heroes proceed to fight.After defeating the villains,Karen zaps Spongebob and the others back to each of their respective places in the park and the sky cube goes back to its rightful place. Trivia * Hoops, Yoyo, Spike, Twilight Sparkle, MattBoo, MattBomb,Y-Guy, Invader Rob, MattGoomb,and other Nicktoon characters make cameo appearances throughout the park Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Video games Category:Xbox games Category:PS3 games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PSP games